delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delphi Wiki
Proposed new section I would like to propose adding a new sub-section called "Demos/examples" under the section "Source Code". The idea would be to upload beginner/intermediate/advanced example applications of how to use every component in Delphi. Each component can be a wiki category, and each example app can be categorized by what components they demonstrate. If I see no objections within the next few days I will start the ball rolling an see what people think of the idea. Eddie 17:31, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Hoi Eddie, I think this is a good idea. As long as it is not just a copy of what is already available elsewhere. Most specifically Delphi Basics site, Delphi Basics, have a lot Delphi reference info, and in excellent organised quality. So before you start I hope you are aware what they already have done. As far as I can see they do not really explain components so your idea sounds good. --Rif 16:33, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Rif, my idea is something similar but much more detailed with complete downloadable example applications ranging from simplest (beginner) to very complex (advanced). I suspect I will need to put a few in place and let people decide whether or not there is merit in letting it grow. Eddie 20:46, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Hoi Eddie, I say go ahead, but be prepared to do a large part of the work yourself. Therefore try to set it up in a way that even while being far from completed and covering only a few components the infomation and style can be coherent and useful to read. --Rif 19:35, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Eddie, I agree with Rif. It sounds like a good idea- set up a skeleton structure for the sub-section and we can chip in if we see the need to change something. --Kevin 04:00, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Damnation!! I have just discovered that we can only upload media files, so ZIP files are out of the question! :( Where can we get a central repository for these files? --Eddie 22:22, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::::I would be happy to host some files for you on my web server. - Descendant 20:26, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Finding Delphi Wiki People * Contributotrs to the Delphi Wiki: special:activeusers * Delphi Wiki Administrator: special:listusers/sysop List of all articles on Delphi Wiki http://delphi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Allpages New Front Hi, I revamped the front page...still lots of work to do. Please give me some feedback, I don't want to step on any toes. I'm going to clean up articles, categorize and work on new stuff. Let me know if you like where I'm going. For those still interested in this project I would like to schedule a chat sometime to discuss the future. - Descendant 23:15, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Typo / Minor fix replace "Code Bank Comeing Soon!" with "Code Bank Coming Soon!". I know how to use wikis but I'm scared to edit the front page. Aligma, --220.233.169.72 23:52, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Not At All! You can't break a thing, no worries, please dive in! - 67.76.228.3 01:22, 25 July 2006 (UTC)